Ice and Peace
by SuperWhoLockAndLoki
Summary: Loki finds a new Midgardian toy to play with but he sees there is something different about the girl named Serenity. Can her peace and kindness put enough love into Loki's heart to melt it?
1. Chapter 1

I was so pissed. Just so done with everyone. My moms new boyfriend,Steve, had taken to treating me like a slave and slapping me when I didn't worse than slapping. Only minutes before, he had smashed a plate on the ground. When my mom came running in, he told her I did it in some sort of fit. "Mother, I didn't do anything!" I told her over and over. She just sighed and left to get the broom and dustpan. The second her foot was out of the room, I felt a sharp pain in my cheek. "Next time, tell her you did it! Pig!" My eyes filled with tears but I would not let them fall. I wouldn't let him see my pain. I stood silently and wiped my eyes as my mother walked in. She looked at the red mark on my face questioningly buy was only met by silence. I swept up the mess and ran up to my room. I studied my face in the mirror. The mark on was even more visible due to my pale skin and long blonde hair. My gray eyes went over every inch of my face, catching every imperfection. I counted 6. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in trying to calm down,"Come on Serenity…" I stared at myself in the mirror thinking about my name. Serenity. I had never liked it but mother said that was the name I had when she adopted me. I slipped on my old very worn out converse and went outside. It was cold but I was never bothered by it. In fact, I almost enjoyed it. I breathed in the winter air and sighed as I let it out allowing a small smile. The roads were empty except a few cars that drove past. I pulled out my wallet and found a few dollars so I turned down the alley that led to the closest corner store. I had gone about halfway down when I heard a voice growl behind me, "Where are you goin' pretty lady?"


	2. Chapter 2

Loki yawned and rolled over on his bed towards his window. He looked and saw that the sky only had the smallest amount of light illuminating the few clouds that were in the sky. He stood up and dressed himself for the day, not wanting to deal with his chambermaid. He snuck out into the hallway. The side door creaked as he slipped out of the castle. He ran in between buildings avoiding the few civilians and slaves that were up as well. A few moments later, he had finally made it to the bifrost bridge. Loki had always enjoyed walking along it. Staying close to the edge, he made his way down to the end where Heimdall was. Loki smirked as he saw Heimdall merely standing there staring into the universe "Hello Heimdall, Hows the uni-" Loki stopped when he saw the pained look in Heimdall's face. "Loki… Why have you come this day?" "Bored. What's wrong?" Heimdall reached his hand out and placed it on Loki's shoulder. Images flashed before his eyes. He saw a girl, no older than 18, in an alleyway with a man. Loki looked closer and saw the man had a knife in his pocket. The images went back to the girl. Loki let out a small breath of air. He was taken back by the beautiful face that this girl had. Loki drew away from Heimdall."Why did you show me this?"

"I have taken a liking to this girl. She is different from all midgardians. It pains me to see her in this state. I have taken a favor to her" Loki pondered an idea in his head for a moment, She could be fun to play with for a while. "Send me down."


	3. Chapter 3

"So pretty girl, what are you doing out here at this time of night?"

I glanced at my watch. It was 8:00 pm. How could I have been so stupid to leave this late in the day? The man took a step towards me.

"Don't come near me!"

"And why not?"

He grabbed my arm. I opened her mouth to scream but the man clamped his hand firmly over my face. He slammed me up against the wall,

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." The man pulled out a rope. "My friends will love to see you."

I closed her eyes waiting for it to come, but there was nothing. There was a loud thump. I opened them and saw the man's body being dragged away in the direction I came from by something. I turned and ran towards the store. I bolted into the bathroom and locked myself in. I collapsed against the door and took a few breaths. I stood and went to the mirror. Looking and studying my face, nothing seemed wrong. I noticed that I hadn't even cried. I had just stood there, ready to be taken by the man. I said to myself barely above a whisper,

"Maybe I wanted to be taken."

I splashed water on my face and let myself out of the bathroom. I grabbed a gatorade and left to go home. Knowing it would take longer, and would most likely get me a whipping, I bolted past the entrance to the alley and went around the block. When I got home, I darted up the stairs into my room and shoved the drink in-between the mattresses. Steve slammed my door open and grabbed me by my hair. He yanked me down the stairs and out the door. He grabbed the back of my shirt and shoved me,hard,into the snow. I looked up at him to see him smirk,

"Since you feel the need to stay out so late, you can stay out ALL NIGHT." He slammed the door and locked it. I looked down and my now soaking jeans and t-shirt. He didn't even bother tossing out my jacket, which I could see through the window,hanging in the hook. I stood shivering and sat down on the bus seat near my house. I could feel the tears swelling up, but I refused to cry. I laid back and looked up at the stars. My eyes caught a shadow passing through the sky. Must be a bat, I thought to myself, Until the figure swooped down right towards her. I let out an involuntary squeal as a large bird landed on the bench next to me. I smiled and put my hand out. The bird looked at it uncertainty then rubbed its head against the side of it. I smiled and stroked the birds green and black feathers. I studied the bird and saw streaks of metallic gold in the wings and around the eyes. "

"I have never seen anything like you are gorgeous"

"Thank you." I yelped and jumped back startling the bird.

"Y-y-you just t-talked!" I sputtered backing away from the bird.

"It wasn't the bird." I felt a hand on my shoulder. I screamed and was whipped around and a hand clamped over my mouth. I grabbed the hand and tried to yank it away.

"Wait! Stop! Calm down! Please!" The man had desperation in his eyes.I stopped struggling and stepped back. This is when I first saw his whole face. He had long black hair that was slicked back and down. His eyes were a stunning emerald green. He was a little taller than me and he wore black jeans, a dark green sweater and a jacket. He gave me a half smile as he studied my face.

"Who are you?" I asked the man. I could see him stiffen. He drew in a breath and said, "Logan."


	4. Chapter 4

Heimdall put his sword into the hole and Loki was off. He landed right in front of the alleyway. He looked down and saw the man tying Serenity's hands together. He grew furious at the sight. He turned himself invisible and charged at the man. He slammed into the man knocking him into the ground. He picked up a rock and knocked the man over the head, killing him. Loki looked and saw Serenity still standing there with her eyes closed. He picked up the man by his feet, still invisible, and dragged him out of the alley. He used his magic and the man's body turned to dust. He peered back in and saw Serenity bolt out of the other side of the alley. He sat on the curb across the street from her house,waiting. About 45 minutes later he saw her run into the house. through the window, he saw her run into what he was assuming her room and shove something in-between the mattresses. Then, a man burst in and yanked Serenity down the stairs by her hair. Loki was about to charge in when the door opened and the man shoved Serenity into the snow. Loki heard the man yell something at her about staying outside all night. The door slammed and Serenity pulled herself up and slugged over to the bench. She laid back and looked at the sky. Loki waved his fingers and sent a large bird decorated in his favorite colors at her, just to give her a fright. After all, he was the god of mischief. He snickered but stopped when he saw Serenity petting the bird. Right there, Loki decided that she would be his. He wanted her as his newest little plaything. Just to toy with. He stood and walked up, making himself visible again. He heard the girl call the bird pretty, so he decided to have a bit of fun,

"Thank you." Loki jumped when the girl shrieked. He tried to tell her it wasn't the bird but when she screamed Loki spun her around and clasped his hand over her mouth begging her to stop,"Wait! Please stop!" The girl stepped back and stared at him. He stared right back. While admiring her beauty, he couldn't help but smile a little."Who are you?" Loki stiffened. He hadn't prepared for this so he blurted out the first name he could think of that was midgardian, "Logan."


	5. Chapter 5

Logan huh?

"Well Logan, is there something I can help you with?" Logan kind of snickered and said,

"Well not really."

"Hmmp. The I guess we have nothing to talk about." I turned to walk away.

"Except for the fact that I was the one who saved you in that alley earlier." I stopped. That was him? I turned around slowly,"How do I know that was you? You could just be one of his little henchmen coming to get me." He let out a light and airy laugh.

"Really? If I wanted to take you, don't you think I would have just snuck up on you?" I looked down at my feet. He was actually right about that. I sighed.

"Well,um,thanks then, I guess."

"Heh, You're welcome."

"So is there anything else you need or can I go?" Logan shifted.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to come with me." I stared at him. What was he talking about?

"Um, excuse me? Go with you where?"

"To my home."

"Uuuhh," I looked up at my house and saw Steve slap my mom across the face. I couldn't leave her, and I didn't know this man anyways,"I don't think I can…" Logan looked confused. He looked at the house and back at me,"Why not?"

"I have to stay to take care of my mom. Besides I don't even know you."

"What if you got to know me? And I would think you would somewhat trust the man who saved your life."

"I don't know…" My mom poked her head out the door,"Serenity,come inside so we can talk about what happened!" I nodded and she gave Logan a strange look before going back inside.

"I'm sorry Logan, I have to go."

"Wait, just for a moment please?"

"What?"

"You never gave me an answer."

"About what?"

"If you wanted to get to know me or not, and then see if you would come with me."

"I guess so," My mom called for me again,"I have to go, I will uh, see you around."

"Goodbye Serenity."

"I never told you my name." I backed away cautiously.

"Yes but your mother called you that so I assumed that was your name."

"Oh, yah... " awkward,"Bye." I darted into the house and peered out the curtains to see Logan strolling away from our house down the street. I sighed and pushed off the wall going into the kitchen, only to be met by a belt across my cheek. Steve stood there, clearly drunk. I could feel the blood coming out of my face. I looked at him and he brought up the belt for another strike. He hit my back ripping through my shirt 3 times before my mother begged him to stop. He spat on me and dragged my mother with him to the bedroom. I couldn't move without stings shooting down my back. I collapsed further onto the ground letting out a sob. I somehow managed to sleep on the ground even with the searing in my back. In the morning, I dragged myself to my room and onto my bed, only driven by the fact that if steve caught me on the ground, There would be more whippings. I carefully stripped off my shirt and bandaged myself the best I could. I threw away my bloody shirt and put a fresh one ever the bandages. I looked into my closet and found that I was running out of shirts. I would have to be more careful. I heard banging in the kitchen and running feet. I looked out the window to see steve run out and jump into his car mouthing curses about being late for his "job. He technically was a manager at a strip club,but to men,I guess thats not really a turned the key and shot backwards causing the man behind the car to throw himself into the snow. He switched gears and drove away. Once he was out of sight, I carefully made my way downstairs, and opened the door. I made my way over to the man, careful not to stretch my back.

"Hey. Are you okay?" The man looked up and smiled. It was Logan.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki made his way out of the neighborhood and conjured up Midgardian money. He bought a room in a motel and made his way up. He could see Serenity's house from the window. He made a magic mirror that would show him what Serenity was doing. He watched as she went into the kitchen and was struck. The belt ripped open her perfect skin. Loki watched as the man struck her on the back repeatedly. He saw the man drag Serenity's mother into the next room. He watched as Serenity collapsed. He almost smirked. She wasn't crying at all. She would be so fun to play with. In the back of his mind though, he wanted to march right down there and rip the man apart. Why was he thinking like that? He doesn't care for the girl. He shoved the thought into the back of his mind. He waited until morning to go over there. He was strolling past the houses when a car shot back straight at him. Loki launched himself into the snow. The man that he realised came out of Serenity's house sped off. Loki began to pick himself up when he heard a voice behind him say, "Hey. Are you okay?" He looked up at the worried expression on Serenity's face. When she saw it was him her eyes widened.

"Logan! Oh my god! I am so sorry about him!" She gently grabbed his arm and helped him up. He noticed she winced a little and Loki felt a minor ache in his heart. 'Thats weird.' he thought to himself.

"Its fine. Not the first time I was almost killed." Serenity smiled a bit before crying out and grabbing at her back. Loki grabbed her shoulders and helped her gain her balance again.

"What's wrong?" He asked her even though he already knew the answer, he wanted to see how she would respond. She looked at him and cleared her throat.

"Nothing. I-I'm fine." She drew away from his hands. Serenity went over to the bench and sat down, careful not to lean back. Loki slid himself next to her. He reached up and touched her bandaged cheek, wanting to heal it with his magic. Serenity looked at him and gave him a questioning look.

"Why are you doing that?"

"What happened?"

"I asked first."

"How about an answer for an answer. What happened?"

"I got hurt. Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm curious. How about we tell the whole truth from now on?"

"Fine. Why did you save me? In the alley?"

"Thats 2 questions."

"Just answer."

"Well,I,uh…"

"Well,I,uh,what?"

"Well, I had seen you earlier in the day and I was trying to work up the courage to talk to you so I uh, followed you and you were in trouble so I helped." Loki made up the quick lie.

"You were following me?"

"Its my turn. How did you get hurt?" Serenity looked at her feet.

"Well,um, I got in trouble."

"I thought we were telling the whole truth."

"Okay fine! It was a belt,okay?! Steve hit me with a belt!" She stood and walked away from Loki. Loki followed her down the street. The second she said that, Loki could feel his anger boil up. But why? He questioned himself.

"What did you do?"

"My turn. Why do you want me to come with you?"

"I want to help you. Who is Steve."

"Moms boyfriend. Why would you want to help...me?"

"Because you are beautiful." That wasn't entirely a lie. She was beautiful, but Loki just wanted her as a toy.

"Really?"

"My turn. And yes." Serenity looked into his eyes at the emerald green.

"Serenity?"

"Yes?"

"Will you come with me now?" Serenity looked down again and back at her mother going out to check the mail. She had yet another bruise under her eye.

"I can't. My mom…"

"Aren't you adopted? Why would she mean anything?"

"She raised me. I can't jus-" Serenity's mother walked over and interrupted,

"Serenity, come inside before it gets to la- oh. Hi! Serenity, who is your friend?"

"This is Logan. Um, I'll be inside in a few ok?"

"Okay, Nice to meet you Logan." Loki smiled at her as she walked away. "Well she seems nice. That is one nasty bruise though."

"Steve…"

"Oh."

"Shit...I have to go, thats Steves car." Serenity stood and turned to walk away but Loki grabbed her hand,"Please come with me! I can save you from any more of this!" He gestured to my face. Steves car got closer and Serenity began to panic,

"I can't! Please just let me go! He will hurt you to and I don't want that to happen okay? So just go!"  
>"Not until you give me a straight answer! Yes or no?"<p>

"NO!" Loki's heart shattered. Why did that happen, he thought. Why did that hurt to much? He let go and stepped back.

"Okay. Well I will just uh,leave you alone then." Loki watched as Serenity's eyes filled with tears. She turned and ran into the house just as the car pulled into the driveway. A man who Loki assumed was Steve marched into the house mumbling something about needing a drink. The man slammed the door behind him as he marched into the house. Loki turned to go back to the motel when he heard a mans voice yell,"I WILL KILL YOU!" Loki looked into the window to see the man grab Serenity by the throat and throw her back onto the ground. Loki grew furious, but this time, there was no stopping him. He marched up to the house and kicked the door down.


	7. Chapter 7

I could see the light leave Logans eyes when I yelled no. He just didn't give me another choice. I started to cry. Why was I crying? I ran inside and into the kitchen to find my mom at the table.

"Hi sweetie. Who is that?"

"A friend. Why did you want me inside so fast? It's not even dark."

"Steve will be home soon and I didn't want him seeing you outside. Especially with Logan."

"We are you even with him? He is just a fat ugly pig who beats you and I and is only here because he and you- AHHH" I screamed as a hand yanked me back by my hair.

"A FAT UGLY PIG HUH?" Steve wrapped his hand around my throat and tossed me back. I whacked my head against the wall. I could see Steve slap my mother to the ground and turn back to scream at me but all I could hear was the ringing in my ears. I felt his foot make contact with my head and that was it. It was all dark. I only have flashes of things I remember. Logan kicking the door down. Logan holding Steve against the wall by his neck. Steve turning blue and collapsing to the ground when Logan released him. Logan helping my mom up, then running to me and holding me while my mom called the police. Then black.

I woke up in the hospital late at night. I heard the beeping of a heart monitor, the breathing of my mother, and talking right outside the door. I leaned over and pressed the call nurse button. I groaned and rolled off the bed. My knees buckled and I collapsed onto the ground. When I cried out, my mother woke up and stared at me with wide eyes.

"SERENITY!" My mother pulled me up into an embrace.

"Mom. Uh, what happened?"

"Steve happened, but he is gone now." I smiled as my mother helped me back to bed.

"How long was I out for?"

"A month and a half."

"What?!" Logan ran in accidentally tripping on the door and falling on the tile. I let out a single laugh before gasping when Logan pulled me into a hug.

"Logan!"

"Serenity! You're ok! Gods...you're okay…"

"Logan…" We were just there embracing for what felt like forever. He pulled away and smiled.

"You had me worried there."

"Its nice to see that you're still around."

"Yah. Um," He turned to my mother, "Do you mind giving us a minute?" Mother nodded and left the room.

"Serenity, I insist you come with me now. Steve woke up and ran off before the police came and I know he will come after you."

"I already told you no. Now my mother is alone and I need to be there for her."

"Please." He had so much desperation in his eyes.

"I-I-can't."

"Fine. I'm leaving then."

"What? I stayed for you but if you don't want to come with me, well then I have no reason to be here." I looked down at the patterned sheets and back at him. He nodded once and left the room. My mother burst in and said then one thing I never expected.

"Go."

"What?"

"Go with him. You are not safe with me." She kissed me on the forehead. "I am so sorry I endangered you. Go." She picked me up off the bed and helped me into some new clothes. I opened the door and saw Logan standing there leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. I nodded and he leaned away and walked to my mother. They spoke in hushed tones and I thought I saw mother hand him something. She hugged him and said,

"You had better not hurt her or I will march up there in kick your ass. Got it?" Logan nodded and turned towards me. I embraced my mother once before Logan grabbed me and whispered,

"We have to go." He pointed and I could see Steve yelling at a nurse. I looked at mother and she nodded. Steve saw me. He shoved the nurse aside and charged at us,

"YOU!" Logan grabbed my shoulders and pulled my down a hallway. A light radiated from mother and I saw her clothes turn into armor and a sword appeared in her hand. I would have stopped if Logan hadn't shoved me out the door. He led me to the middle of an empty parking lot behind the hospital.

"Logan, what are we doing here?"

"Heimdall!"

"Heim-what?" Logan looked down and smiled at me.

"You should probably start calling my Loki."

"Wha-AAAHHHH!" I screamed as we shot into the sky. Loga-Loki,had his arms around me, keeping me from flying away. There were stars and planets and bam. We flew into a golden building.

"Holy living fu-!" I stopped at the sight of a dark skinned man in gold armor.

"My lady Serenity." He bowed to me,"Prince Loki." He bowed to Loki/Logan.

"Heimdall! How has Asgard been in my absence?"

"Good sir."

"Excellent. If you will excuse us, I must take Serenity to the palace." I looked at him and saw Loki/Logan had changed into a black and green armor with silver and gold details.

"Logan,what in the holy fuck just happened?"

"Its Loki, and, welcome to Asgard,slave."

"What?" He laughed. I looked back at Heimdall.

"Prince Loki? You have deemed her a slave? After all that trouble? You know who she really is! Your father-"

"I do not care for what my father thinks, or my brother, or my mother. I have made her a slave to hide her identity until we can contact her mother and destroy-" He stopped when he looked at me,"You get my point." He grabbed my shoulder and led my over a long bridge and up to a castle.

"Well Serenity, welcome to my world."

**Hey guys! SO I have actually dedicated a TON of time to this and thats already why there is quite a few chapters! I just want to point out that this takes place before the first Thor movie, but its so close, its starting to show Lokis darkness. Also, Loki is based off of Tom Hiddleston but with green eyes. Loving the support! XOXO **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup guys! So I know some of you have been requesting the next chapter to see how Serenity adjusts to Asgardian life but you have to wait! Mwahaha! BUT so theres no riots, Here's everything from the last chapter from Loki's view. The next Serenity chapter probably won't be for a few days. My father is getting married today and we are driving to Orlando tomorrow. I am aiming to have it up by tomorrow night. If I have enough time to work on it today it could be up tonight but don't get your hopes up! Enjoy!**

Loki sat by the edge of Serenity's bed. She still hadn't woken up. Tomorrow was the month and a half mark. She was proving to be more trouble than she was probably worth. Loki groaned and leaned back in his chair. Serenity made a noise. Loki leaned forward with hope. Nothing,no wait. Loki leaned forward and heard her talking.

"Don't...please...Loki...help me...mother…" Serenity winced a little before losing all emotion in her face again. Loki leaned back and pondered what had happened. He supposed she could be dreaming about what had happened with Steve, but she didn't know his name was Loki. Before Loki could think about it any more, Serenity's mother came in,

"Logan, you are still here?"

"Of course mam. My offer to have Serenity come with me is still open."

"hmm. You know Steve will come after all of us right?"

"Yes. But I know who you are,Lady Sif." Sif rolled her eyes and a light surrounded her. When she came back out, Sif's face and body returned to her normal self.

"Loki, what are you doing here?"

"Heimdall sent me." That was almost true.

"Then we both know what that means. Its time for her to return."

"Yes, I know. But all of, this," He gestured to Serenity on the bed,"Wasn't supposed to happen."

"You think I don't know that? She is my daughter." Loki smiled at her when she said it.

"Well well Sif, I didn't know you were so attached to the girl."

"Well I raised her. I know its not in my nature to care so much, but she still means something to me." They both sat there for a few moments before Loki broke the silence.

"You know, I am surprised you withstood that horrid Steve for so long."

"There are multiple times when I wanted to stab him, but I managed to hold back for her." She looked at Serenity.

"Hmm. How unlike you Sif." Sif whipped around and held a blade up to Loki's neck,

"This, however, isn't unlike me at all." She surrounded herself with light again and was back to her mother form. The light had just disappeared as the doctor walked in.

"I'm just here to check her vitals, I will be out in a moment." The doctor pressed a few buttons and left.

"Well lady Sif, I will be back tomorrow." Sif nodded and sat by Serenity's bed. Loki spent the night at the hotel across the street. Late in the night,he had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing nothing but a towel when he got the call that Serenity was awake. He darted out of the room and ran into a woman slightly older than Serenity. She stared at him and her eyes darted down to his bare chest and she blushed. She backed away,

"S-sorry."

She then turned and walked hurriedly down the hall into her room. Loki used his magic to conjure up clothes. He ran across the street and up to her room. He ran in and tripped over the edge of the door.

"Shit!"

He picked himself up and wrapped his arms around Serenity. He didn't want to let go. Sif cleared her throat. He looked at Sif,

"Could you give us a minute?"

Sif nodded and left the room. Loki asked again if she would come with him. Same answer.

"Well I guess I will go then. Goodbye Serenity."

Loki left the room. Sif looked at him and said,

"I'll talk to her."

Sif disappeared into the room. Loki looked down the hallway when he heard yelling. He saw Steve arguing with a nurse.

"Shit…" He was about to knock when Serenity came out. They said their goodbyes and Sif pulled him away for a moment,

"Take care of her."

"I will."

"Promise."

"I promise."

"Here," Sif handed him a bracelet," This is her mothers bracelet. When she sees it, she will remember everything. I have to stay on midgard for a while to take care of Steve, but I will be in Asgard soon."

"Okay, I will give it to her once she adjusts." Sif nodded

"You had better take care of her or I will go up there myself and kick your ass." Loki smiled and grabbed Serenity.

"We have to go." He nodded at Steve and dragged Serenity down the hallway. He saw the lights radiate off of Sif but he dragged Serenity to a parking lot without looking back. He called out for Heimdall and they were gone.

"Well Serenity, welcome to my world."


End file.
